


The Aird Ranch

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 20,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: Carol Aird , is a widow , trying to live in what little peace she and her daughter can on the ranch built by her deceased husband , but the men wanting her hand in marriage and to get their hands on the land and money that was left to her by her murdered husband proves to be a challenge.The beautiful blonde isn't looking for another husband. She just wants to be left alone and raise her little girl but when a young woman is brought to her home after being found with torn clothes and half dead by her hired ranch hands , she finds its going to be a much bigger challenge for everyone involved.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 280
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a western. I'm not sure how it's going to hold up. I need to re-watch some movies and try to get the jargon down but I still want to keep it simple as possible.

I haven't written anything yet as you can see but tell me what you think of this and we'll go from there 😁 think of it as a teaser 😉❤️ still working on title also


	2. Chapter 2

Carol Aird , mother , widow and owner of the finest horse ranch in the state gathers water from the well whilst keeping a eye on her only child who is feeding the chickens running around her little legs. 

The woman with a grey hat sat upon her head with long blonde hair that's pulled up into a bun , dressed in a grey shirt that's tucked into a flowing brown skirt with a brown leather belt wrapped around , smiles warmly but then her eyes move to the hill where her husband is burried and she loses the smile fast.

Sighing heavily Carol takes the water she gathered and heads back to the white , two story house with green shutters. "Rindy , come inside now and wash up."

The four year old with pigtails down to her shoulders starts running through the chickens in her brown dress.. "Okay Mama." 

The mother steps up onto the steps in her riding boots and onto the porch. She opens the screen door with her free hand and looks out across the prairie with the sun rising. 

"Can I ring the bell Mama?" The little girl looks up at her mother with pleading clear blue eyes that are just like her mother's. 

Carol nods her head looking down and smiles softly. "Once you're cleaned up."

The happy child grins and runs into the house. She never got tired of ringing the bell to announce it was eating time. 

The mother shakes her head and steps inside , removing her hat and hanging it up on the hat rack. She moves to the kitchen where biscuits were baking and almost done. She tips the water into the basin , ready for the washing up after breakfast. 

Placing the now empty bucket down the ranch owner and home maker wipes her hands on a towel and then picks one of the eggs collected that morning and cracks it into the hot pan then repeats the action four more times. Not only did she cook for her and her child but for the three young men who worked for her on the ranch. They were fine young men who she cared a great deal for. There was the McElroy brothers , Phil and dan , and there was their friend jack , who didn't have a last name because he never knew who his father was and his mother died giving birth to him. He was raised by his aunt and uncle who did their best. He was a little wild but since being on the ranch and working for her his settled down some learnt some and learnt some respect. 

Carol has a feeling that's partly because he has fallen in love with her. She shakes her head at the thought. To her they were still boys and her husband was the last man she was ever going to share her bed with. She had no plans of re marrying though she had a couple of callers. She would politely smile and be welcoming but made sure they left knowing she wasn't interested.

"Can I ring the bell now Mama?" 

Carol snaps out of her thoughts and quickly gets the eggs out of the pan onto a plate. "Yes honey." She follows her eager child outside onto the porch and she picks her daughter up who quickly reaches for the bell and starts banging it around. 

"Come and get it!!" Rindy yells at the top of her little lungs like she does every morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dang!" Phil hisses as he feels the sting of the sharp blade of his razor and see's the blood coming from his chin in the reflection of the square mirror , hung on the outside of the log cabin he shares with his younger brother Dan and their friend Jack. "How that little girl can be up at the crack of dawn with the rooster's every morning is beyond me." The tall , lanky man picks up a cloth and presses it to his chin.

Dan , the youngest and shortest of the three , smirks as he steps out of the cabin , onto the dog trot where his brother is belly aching. "Because she's not drinking the firewater you and Jack throw back every night." The short young man with dark hair and dark eyes but a school boys smile pulls on his dark blue shirt and starts doing up the buttons. 

Phil steps in front of dan and then looks past him , into the cabin where jack is finally starting to stir. He shakes his head and tosses the towel down on the bench then picks up the basin. "Move aside little brother."

Dan continues to smirk as he finishes buttoning his shirt. He steps aside and watches his brother as he tucks his shirt into his chaps. 

Jack continues to just lay there with his eyes closed , he wets his dry lips with his saliva and sighs heavily. 

Phil stands over his friend and then dunks the water over his face. Laughing when Jack is suddenly sitting upright, splattering and coughing. "You know boss lady hates it when we're late to the table. Hurry up." 

The now wet and annoyed ranch hand wipes the water from his eyes and glares up at his laughing friend. "You're lucky I don't kill you for that." 

The still laughing friend snatches his black hat up from the hook on the wall with his free hand and places it on his head as he steps back outside the cabin to where his brother is and laughing also. "Here." He hands the now empty basin to Dan. "Go fill it up for the killer."

Dan chuckles and steps inside , getting his brown hat and placing it on his head and grinning at his wet friend in bed.  
"Rise and shine killer."

Jack glares before picking up his pillow and throwing it at the younger brother who quickly ducks out of the way. "Go fetch me some water boy." He then watch's as Dan gives him a salute before disappearing. He then ruffles up his wet hair before standing and stretching in his Long Johns.


	4. Chapter 4

The lady of the house leads the table in prayer once everyone is present and seated. "Bless us oh Lord for these thy gifts that we're about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our Lord, Amen.” 

"Amen." Men and child say in unison after Carol , who is seated at the head of the table finishes saying grace and they turn over the plates that were keeping their food hot and start digging in. 

Carol looks around the table , from Dan , who was sitting next to Rindy and then to Jack and Phil who were seated together.  
"I want you two to take the horses into town today." She says before picking up her cutlery. 

Jack and Phil look at each other then turn their attention back to their boss lady. 

"Are you sure Ms Carol?" Jack questions while shifting in his chair.

The blonde eyes the young man. "The horses are ready aren't they?"

"Yes ma'am." Phil kicks jack under the table. 

Carol nods her head. "So take them into town. Be back by tomorrow noon."

Dan looks across the table at his brother. Knowing he was already planning on seeing a certain red head at the saloon.  
He tries to hide his grin by shoveling his food into his mouth.  
He was probably the only man who hadn't been with the woman.

Jack looks down at his food. He wasn't in the mood for going into town. Knowing trouble always seemed to find him when he did. "I just don't like leaving ya for too long is all."

Carol swallows the food she had been chewing and picks up her glass of milk and takes a sip. "Well , those horse's won't sell themselves now will they?"

The young man who has been in love with his boss since laying eyes on her sighs heavily. "No Ms Carol."

The ranch owner places her glass back down and turns her attention to the youngest of the men. "Dan , I want you to take your pole down to the creek and see if anything bites."

"Mama , can I go with Dan? Please." Rindy begs with a mouthful.

"Rindy, how many times do I have to tell you it's not polite to talk with your mouthful? And no , you are to stay here and help me." The mother chastises her daughter.

The child swallows and looks down. "Sorry Mama."

Carol sighs heavily and cuts into a biscuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack takes the money from the horse buyer and places it inside his coat pocket. "What's with the fella hanging from his neck? What did he do?" 

The man with the curled mustache and tall hat shakes his head. "Terrible business my boy. A stagecoach was held up at gun point. A gent and his daughter was traveling through. Looking to buy some property. They robbed the gent but that wasn't enough. One of them wanted the young woman as well and when the gent tried to stop the animals from taking her they shot him in cold blood. The driver saw it all. Terrible business Jack. Terrible business indeed."

The cowboy with a tan hat and green shirt underneath his brown coat frowns heavily , looking at the dead man hanging with a noose around his neck. "They find the daughter?" 

"No , they split up. So far his the only one been caught. His partner is still out there somewhere. God only knows what his done to that poor little lady." The buyer drops his head with sorrow. He had daughter's of his own.

Jack swallows hard. Worry and dread now filling him."Yeah. Thank you Mr Anderson." The cowboy then tips his hat before he heads to the saloon where Phil disappeared inside of to drag him back out by the scruff of his neck. Needing to get back to the ranch.


	6. Chapter 6

Rindy sits and watches as her mother prepares the fish the youngest McElroy brother had caught and brought back to the house for supper. The little girl cradles her favourite doll she's had since before she can remember. "Mama , could Papa catch fish like Dannie?"

The mother glances to her curious child who is always full of questions. "No sweet pea. Your Papa didn't have the patience for it." 

The inquisitive little girl tilts her head and sticks out her tongue in thought.

Carol see's the confusion on her daughter's face and sighs knowing there was more questions to come. She picks up the towel from the table and wipes her hands on it. "To catch fish can take a long time , and they don't like a lot of noise so you have to be very quiet , quiet as a mouse so as not to scare them away."

"I can be as quiet as mouse Mama." Rindy's eye's grow wide with excitement with this new information. 

The eager little girls mother narrows her eyes. "You would grow tiresome of it Rindy and start running around and getting in all sorts of trouble. Maybe when you're a little older."

Rindy slumps in her chair and starts to pout. Her feet swinging and hitting the table leg. 

Carol shakes her head and takes the fish to the fry pan that's been heating up on the stove. "How about I get Dan to make you up your very own fishing pole and he can teach you how to use it?"

Rindy is out of her chair and running to the front door before her mother even finishes her sentence.

The horse trader and home maker takes a deep breath.  
She couldn't help be protective of her daughter. Her only child.  
She always feared the worst. She knew the danger's , not just on the ranch but the country. The rustlers and raids. Bandits and Indians. War. It was everywhere and she feared it would reach her land and she always worried when her boys went into town.

The fish drops into the pan with a sizzling sound.


	7. Chapter 7

Supper finished , Carol stands from the table and gathers the dirty dishes.

Dan rubs his full belly and then stretches. "Thank you ma'am as always." He then stands up from the table and pushes his chair back in. "I'll say goodnight now." 

Carol stands there and nods her head. "Goodnight Dan." She then looks down at her child who is still seated at the table. "Say goodnight to Dan Rindy."

"Goodnight Dan." Rindy smiles sweetly at the young man.  
"I can't wait to go fishing for real next time."

The young man chuckles but then stops and turns abruptly before running to the front door and pulling the rifle down from the gun rack mounted on the wall.

Carol drops the dirty dishes she was holding and pulls Rindy from her chair and into her arms.

The youngest McElroy check's the rifle is loaded before he pushes the screen door open with his boot. "Who goes there? This is private property and you're trespass.......he trails off when he realises it's Jack and Phil back. He scratches his head and steps out onto the porch. There was still enough light to see that they weren't alone. That infact there was a young woman saddled with his brother. "What you find there Phil? , you done with Lorena now and snatched yourself up a wife. That was awfully fast of ya."

"Goddamnit Dannie , just come help me get her down." Phil snaps , watching as Jack dismounts his horse and run up the porch steps to the house.

Carol see's the fear but also the relief on the young man's face as he comes into view. "What is it Jack? What's happened?"

"Mister Anderson told me there was a stagecoach robbery , a murder and kidnapping.... only one man was caught and hung for it. I thought it best we come back Ms Carol as soon as possible , but on our way back....

"She's the prettiest thing I ever laid eyes on." Dan follows his older brother who is carrying the unconcious young woman bridal style inside the house.

Carol blinks rapidly at the scene before her. "And who is this?"

"I found her ma'am." Phil swallows hard while holding the unconcious woman who's dress is torn and long chestnut hair in a messy bun that's coming undone. Loose strands covering her face "By the river bank. Jack think's it's the daughter of the gent who was murdered on that stagecoach hold up Mister Anderson spoke of."

"Mama , is she dead?" Rindy looks up at her mother with sorrow. 

"I , I don't know." Carol shakes her head. "Phil?"

"She's alive ma'am , I need to put her someplace." He looks around frantically at the room filled with fine china , portraits and a great big old grandfather's clock.

"Take her upstairs and place her on my bed." The Ranch owner starts to snap out of her fear and confusion.

Jack watches as Carol hurrys up the stairs behind Phil with little Rindy following. "Dan , pick your rifle back up. We need to tend to those horse's and check the barn. I'm not taking any chances."

The young man who was ready to head upstairs as well stops and looks at his friend. "How many you reckon there is Jack?"Dan gulps while holding onto the banister.

"Sounds to me like there's one more fella but we won't know till the little lady wake's up." Jack moves to the gun rack and pulls down a rifle for himself and checks it before heading out. 

The youngest McElroy right behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Phil strides into the bedroom his boss lady pointed to when he wasn't sure which one was hers. He carefully place's the young woman down on the bed as Carol lights the oil lamp.  
He removes his hat and holds it against his chest. "She has one hell of a shiner and she's takin a few licks to her back , I hate to think what else that lowdown dirty......

"Phil." The lady of the house snaps at her hired hand with a chill in her voice and fire in her eyes as she now leans over the unconcious woman in her bed. Ready to tend to the young woman and see to any injuries the mystery woman could have but her eyes are on the young man in her bedroom. The first man to step into her room since her husband. "Go fetch some water and check on Dan and Jack."

The tall , lanky ranch hand swallows hard and looks to the little girl standing at the end of the brass bed. Holding onto the bed post. "Yes ma'am." He then hurries out of the bedroom.

Carol sighs heavily. "He might of thought to mention the lickin's you've taken before setting you down." She talks to the unconcious woman , pushing the loose strands of chestnut hair from the delicate features. Seeing the bruise and swelling on the young woman's right eye. "You poor girl. What did they do to you?" 

Rindy watches as her mother rolls the young woman onto her front and she sees the look of horror in her mother's eyes when they see the back of the young woman in her mother's bed."Is she hurt bad Mama?." 

The mother swallows hard as she continues to take in the lashes marking up the young woman's back. By her count six. "Just a few scratches honey , that's going to need some turpentine." 

The little girl winces knowing the sting of it , having had her fare share of scrapes herself while running and playing on the ranch. "Will the lady stay on with us Mama after she's well again?"

Carol finally looks to her child. "We'll see. First we have to help the lady get well again."


	9. Chapter 9

Dan sits on the porch steps , rifle in hand. Staring out into the night. Watching and listening for anything that makes a move or sound just as his brother was by the barn and Jack down by the creek.

He couldn't wrap his head around how a man could hurt a woman so badly. He and his brother being raised to respect and protect women. Not beat and violate them. It made his belly churn and to see red. Almost wanting the man to show up just so he could kill him.

Hearing a bone chilling scream come from inside the house , the youngest McElroy scrambles to his feet and burst inside. Running as fast as his legs would carry him up the stairs.

Carol who was trying to calm the now awake girl who was screaming and thrashing around in the bed , raises panic filled eyes to see Dan with his rifle. "Get out Dan. It's alright." She then watch's as he slowly backs on out of the bedroom.

The young woman who was disoriented and in excruciating pain claws at the person trying to hold her down.

The ranch owner hisses in pain at the blunt nails ripping into her forearm.. "Stop , stop fighting me. It's alright. You're safe now. You're safe. I'm trying to help you."

Rindy who was in the rocking chair by the window is clutching her doll tightly. 

The voice finally registers to the young woman and the words sink in. She slowly starts to calm and stares up at the blonde woman hovering over her. "Don't hurt me." 

Carol looks down into the wide crystal green eyes filled with fear and pain and she releases her hold on the younger woman's shoulders. "You're safe now" The blonde rancher repeats but more gently this time. "But I do need to finish cleaning your wounds."

The young woman who is on her marked up back feels the pain that went away for just a split second while staring up into warm blue eyes and she cries out in pain. Trying to get off her back that feels like it's on fire. 

The older woman quickly helps the injured young woman turn. "I know it hurts. And it's only going to hurt more....but we can't risk infection." She pushes the messy chestnut hair back from the hurting woman's face.

The young woman settles on her front. Her head turned and the side of her face resting into the pillow. Eyes looking towards the window with the moonlight spilling in. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The rancher and homemaker swallows hard as she slowly picks back up the cloth she had been using on the young woman's back. "My name is Carol Aird and this is my Ranch. It's a good thing my boys came across you while on their journey back home."

The young woman's who mouth and throat is dry , coughs and then whimpers at the pain it causes. "Your son's?"

"No." Carol shakes her head and picks up the glass jar filled with turpentine from the bedside table. "They work here on the Ranch. Jack , Phil and Dan. Phil is the man who found you........ I have a daughter , Rindy." She then looks back to her child in the rocking chair. "Come here and tell the young lady your name and how old you are sweet pea." 

Rindy slips off the rocking chair and slowly moves into view of the injured young woman on her mother's bed. "My name is Nerinda Aird , and I'm four." She then holds up four fingers shyly with her free hand.

The young woman swallows hard and forces a weak smile for the little girl. "That's a very pretty name for such a pretty girl....My name is Therese Belivet , and I'm twenty two , I don't have that many fingers or toes to hold up though."

The child who had been scared and shy smiles at the young woman. 

Carol smiles sadly and dips the corner of the cloth into the jar. "I'm going to start again now...you might want to bite into the pillow." She then place's the jar back down before dabbing the soaked cloth over the wounds. Causing the young woman to grip the bedding and cry out before sinking her teeth into the pillow.

Rindy watches on sadly before heading back to the rocking chair.


	10. Chapter 10

Phil lowers his pistol as he watches his brother slowly come down the stairs. Looking rather green. "You alright there Dannie boy?."

The youngest McElroy narrows his eyes. "Don't call me that."

The oldest brother frowns heavily and slips his pistol back into its holster. "Sounds like the little woman is awake now. Did she say anything? 

Dan shakes his head. His eyes down. "Ms Carol told me to get." He then sits down on the stairs. "I just wish I could do something to help her."

Phil leans on the banister and tips his black hat up. "You can , by getting back out there and protecting this house. Jack will have our hides otherwise." He then knocks his brothers hat up playfully.

"He sure does love Ms Carol. He probably would kill us if harm was to come to her." Dan fixes his hat and stands up. 

The older brother nods his head in agreement before pushing off the banister and heading for the door that's wide open. Thinking of the women and little girl upstairs. "You know what little brother? So would I.....kill that is."

Dan looks at his brother. Knowing his never killed a man before just as he never has. Jack on the other hand would brag about killing a man for calling him yellow but they both know his never killed anyone. "I'd kill too Phil. I'll kill whoever comes near this house."

Phil smirks at his little brother and places his hand on his shoulder. "Just be sure it ain't me or Jack first will ya."

Dan grins and raises his rifle. "I can't promise anything." 

Phil slaps his brothers face playfully. "Let's hope Ms Carol can get the little woman talking and she can tell us in the morning what we need to know."

"I hope so Phil. I hate not knowing." Dan tightens his grip on the rifle. 

The oldest McElroy brother sighs heavily. "Yeah , me too." He then pats Dan on the back as he urges him outside the house.


	11. Chapter 11

The fire burning out , the lady of the house places another log in the fireplace and pokes around the burning amber's with the poker. She sighs heavily and looks to her sleeping child in the rocking chair , who is still holding onto her doll tightly. 

The worried and tired woman places the poker back in its rightful place and brushes her hands on her skirt before moving back to her chair by the bed. She re wets the cloth and places it against the younger woman's brow. "I didn't want to ask in front of my daughter but she's asleep now." She then sits down in the chair. Watching the injured young woman in her bed. "Will you tell me what happened Therese?"

The young woman licks her dry lips. Her eyes heavy. Finding it hard to keep them open. She then coughs and licks her lips again. "Could I have some water please."

"Of course." Carol picks up the pitcher and pours some water into a cup before helping the injured young woman to sit up.

Therese hisses as she shifts but doesn't cry out like before. Not wanting to wake up the little girl. 

The older woman swallows hard as she gently holds onto the the younger woman's shoulder with her left hand and reaches for the cup with her right , picking it up she hands it to Therese who takes it with shaky hands. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it....but I need to know for my daughter's sake Therese. If trouble will find itself here."

Therese managers to take a sip. The cool liquid feeling good on her tongue. "My father made a deal with a man named Jerry Rix. He said he had interested parties who offered to pay top dollar for it but they were going to tear down his home. He and his wife didn't want that. Not after all the hard work they put into it." The young woman takes in a shuddering breath.  
"My father just wanted us to have a home of our own. Now his dead." She starts to sob.

Carol takes the cup from the crying woman and places it on the bedside table. "I'm so sorry Therese.....but do you know who did it?Did you see his face... the man who...did this to you."

Therese shakes her head as she cries for her father and everything she went through the last few days. "He kept , he kept his neckerchief... around his face. He hardly spoke....  
I don't know what he was going to do to me. Why he took me."

Carol carefully sits down beside the distruaght woman. She hesitantly runs her fingers over the mess of chestnut hair.  
"Did he.....

Therese chins trembles. "I don't know." She stares at the floor. "I tried to get away , my hands were bound but not my feet.....I kicked him when he got me to the ground....it made him mad. So mad." She closes her eyes tight. "He tied me to a tree and that's when he whipped me." She opens her eyes and turns her head to look at the older woman sitting beside her. "I don't know what happened next."

Carol feels her throat closing up. 

"I don't , I don't have anywhere to go. My father was all I had in this world." The young woman turns her head away. "He just wanted a better life for me." She mumbles.

Carol continues to stroke the younger woman's head. "You are welcome to stay on here with us Therese."

The young woman blinks in shock and turns her attention back to the beautiful blonde woman beside her. "You don't know me Carol. How can you say such things?"

"You said it yourself. You don't have anywhere or anyone to go to.  
What kind of person would I be to turn you away?" The older woman smiles sadly. "It would be nice to have some female company around for a change. There's a lot of talk in town that I have these boys around to not only work on the Ranch but keep my bed warm at night. I can tell you now I share my bed with no man. Not since my husband was shot and killed while in town two springs ago." 

Therese sniffles searching the sad blue eyes. "I'm sorry Carol."

"He was a good man and a good father. Nobody saw what happened. Who done it." The grieving widow sighs heavily.  
"Jack , Phil and Dan were the only men who stayed on. The others went to work for Fred Haymes. A cattle rancher in these parts. Our closest neighbour and good friend. We have never had any trouble from him." She then rubs her stiff neck and smiles weakly. "You should try and get some sleep."

"What about you?" The young woman questions softly.

Carol helps the injured young woman to lie back down.  
"I'll be just here." She then sits in the chair by the bed.

Therese sighs heavily but she was too exhausted to protest.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack scratches his unshaven face as he pace's the parlour.  
He hadn't had a wink of sleep as he kept watched down by the creek. "Jerry Rix old spread? His sellin after all these years?"

"That's what Therese said." Carol stares out the window. Arms folded. "Her father was going to buy it from him."

"Somebody caught wind of the sale then. Knew that stagecoach was carrying money inside it." Jack stops his pacing and studies his boss and the woman he loves.

"I want you to go into town and see Jerry Rix. " She then sits down at the desk and pulls out a sheet of paper. 

The Ranch hand watches as Carol starts writing. 

The Ranch owner signs her name then folds up the letter. She stands up and holds it out to the young man. "Give this to him."

Jack takes the folded up letter and frowns at it. "What's it say?"

"It's requesting he come by here." Carol takes a deep breath. 

Jack looks up with confusion. "But , the things his said about you.....

"I know perfectly well the thing's his said. He hasn't been shy about letting it known what he thinks about me and this Ranch." The blonde flick's her hair. "But I won't to find out what the hell is going on and who is responsible for what happened to that young lady and her father."

The young man swallows hard seeing the look in the beautiful woman's eyes. "This could cause us trouble. Trouble we don't want or need Ms Carol." 

The Ranch owner sighs heavily. "I just need to know Jack. Did he make a deal with Therese's father after swearing he would never sell. And if so...who else knew."


	13. Chapter 13

Carol brings in a tray with a plate of eggs and bacon. "I'm sure you must be starved."

The young woman who is laying on her side slowly shifts into a sitting position on the bed. "Yes." She small framed woman smiles shyly and tries to fix her hair some. "I could eat a horse."

The older woman raises a brow in amusement. "Do I need to watch you around my horses?" The horse breeder teases while placing the tray down over the young ladies legs. 

The young woman managers a little laugh and she stares at the delicious looking food placed in front of her. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for your hospitality Carol. I don't know where I would be if...... the young woman trails off and swallows hard.  
"Well I'd most likely be dead."

"It's just a miracle Phil and Jack came across you when they did. After all... they weren't meant to be back by noon today." The ranch owner moves to the window and opens the curtains up for sunlight. 

Therese picks up the fork. She stares at the older woman who has her back to her , trying to guess her age. Perhaps forty. Her bright green eyes run down the blonde hair that's running down the middle of the ranch owner's back in a thick plat. Noticing it was different to the bun she wore last night. She takes in the curves of her hips. 

Carol turns around and catches the young woman staring at her and she tilts her head in thought. "What were you and your father leaving behind?"

Therese blinks , snapping out of her daze. "What do you mean?"

The older woman leans back and folds her arms. "Well , what was his profession? Did he have any enemies? Was he running from trouble? Was there suitors wanting your hand in marriage? Is there anyone you can think of who is going to be looking for you or you need to write to?"

The young woman drops her fork on to the plate. "We just wanted to start over. A town with the law , a little piece of land. A house.It seemed like the answer to our prayers....pa never caused any trouble. He was just a Barber."

"I didn't say he did Therese , I'm just trying to get a better understanding is all." The ranch owner sighs heavily and moves away from the wall. "It's just a woman as young and pretty as you is usually married or ready to be married. I didn't mean to upset you dear." She then nods to the plate of food. "I'll leave you be to eat your breakfast. It's getting cold." The blonde then smiles softly before walking out of the bedroom.

Therese swallows hard. Choking back tears. She takes in a shuddering breath and picks her fork back up with a shaky hand.


	14. Chapter 14

The youngest McElroy yawns while pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table.

"Here , get this into ya." Phil pours the freshly made coffee into a cup and hands it to his brother.

Dan rubs his tired eyes and accepts the cup gratefully. 

Phil sips on his own cup while watching as the lady of the house makes her way down the stairs. 

Carol makes her way to the table and sits down. "I don't want you boys going out looking for more horses to bring back. Not until we find out more and I think it's safe to do so. Is that understood?" 

"Yes ma'am." Dan replies softly while looking into his cup.

Phil who is standing by the bar nods his head when stern blue eyes lock with his. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." Carol turns over the plate that was keeping her breakfast warm and picks up a fork. "I'm going to need you to prepare for a burial. I'm having Therese's , father's body brought here for her. Jack is taking care of it while in town."

"How is she doing Ms Carol?" The young man sat at the table questions with concern. His brother having told him about the lashes on the young woman's back.

"She's weak , traumatized and grieving. So we need to be understanding and give her time to adjust.... she is welcome to stay here with us." The ranch owner moves the fork around her plate before scooping some eggs onto it. 

The youngest McElroy perks up and looks to his brother. "We'll make her feel right at home Ms Carol."

Phil swallows hard. He doesn't say anything. He just continues to sip on his coffee.


	15. Chapter 15

The young woman moves the bed tray to the side of her and pushes the blanket away from her legs , ready to get out of the bed but a creek in the floorboards outside the room draws her attention and she see's the little girl peeking into the room. "I see you there."

The shy little girl appears from her hiding place. Her little arms around her doll. Her hair brushed but not in pigtails this morning.  
"The bad man didn't come here. Jack , Phil and Dan kept him away with their guns."

Therese feels a pang in her heart for this poor little girl who had been terrified in her own home because of her being in it. "They are very brave and courageous men. I'm very lucky they found me and brought me here but I'm sorry they had to and caused you and your mother distress."

Rindy tilts her head. She can see the sadness in the young woman's eyes. 

"Rindy , I hope you're not bothering Therese." Carol walks up behind her daughter and pats her head.

"No , she's not bothering me any Ms Aird." The young woman places her bare feet on the floor and pushes up into a standing position , wobbling a little.

The older woman quickly steps forward to help steady the injured young woman. "You shouldn't be up." She has one hand on Therese's waist. The other on her arm.

The young woman searches concerned blue. "I need to use the outhouse." She admits softly.

Carol tries not to smile. "We have one inside you can use." She then looks over the smaller woman. "I'll make you up a bath and find something for you to wear.....I guess we will eventually have to go into town to buy you some things."

Therese swallows hard. "They took everything dollar we had. I can't pay my way Ms Aird."

"It's alright Therese , i make a decent living here. A few skirts and blouses won't set me back and there's always plenty of food to go around....... I've sent Jack back into town to give Jerry Rix a message.... telling him you're here and that I wish to speak to him."

The young woman swallows hard. "Mr Rix is coming here?"

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have that man in my home....he wanted to take it. Hated the fact I have it......he was in business with my husband you see but I bought him out and.... the taller woman then remembers her daughter is in earshot and she stops and turns her head to look at Rindy standing there.  
"Run along now."

The little girl pouts but slowly does as she's told.

Carol sighs heavily and turns her attention back to the younger woman she is still holding onto. "I'll show you where it is." 

Therese studies the older woman. Wondering what it was she was going to say but she doesn't question it. Instead she slowly starts walking with Carol's support. A sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack dismounts his horse and looks around the town before tieing the reins to the hitching post outside the small white house with a little white picket fence.

The young man pats his horses head before walking to the gate and opening it up. Making the small journey to the house , feeling uneasy.

He stares at the door for a few moments before knocking loudly against it.

When the door finally opens his met with a icy cold stare.  
"Howdy Mr Rix."

"And what brings the foreman of the ranch that should be mine knocking on my door , uninvited?" The solid man with silver hair , glasses , suit and tie questions the young man.

Jack clenches his jaw and reaches into his pocket. 

The man inside the house reaches for his gun and Jack quickly holts and places his hands in the air. "I have a letter to give to ya."

The man holding his rifle squints his eyes then reaches into the Foreman's coat , pulling out the folded up paper. "Keep'em up. No sudden movements." He warns before reading the letter. He then looks at the young man with his hands up. "So you found the little lady. A bunch of us went looking for her and the fella that killed her daddy and took her but we only found the one with the money."

"Yeah , saw him hanging while I was in town yesterday." Jack nods to the letter in the older man's hand. "So when can Ms Carol expect your arrival."

The chubby man laughs while screwing up the letter. "I wouldn't be caught dead there. You can tell her that. Harge was a good man and good business partner. The man who shot him in the back is a coward and snake in the grass." He then taps the end of his rifle against the cowboys chest. "I know it was you who done the Killin and I know she told you to do it."

Jack pushes the rifle aside and it fires , drawing attention of the town's folk. "You crazy old buzzard." He holds it up and the man against the wall and stares him down.

"Jerry!" A weak and tired females voice calls out from the bedroom.

Jack releases Jerry who is panting and rubbing his neck. "What are you going to do about the young lady who has nothing and no one now. What am I supposed to tell her."

"It ain't my fault what happened son. He probably told the wrong folk what he was planning on doing. I took pity on him and his unwed daughter. What he told me.....The baby she had to give up after what happened to her."

The young man's eyes grow wide. 

Jerry coughs and shakes his head. "Tell you what. Bring the little lady here. I'm a generous man after all..... She can stay here and tend to my wife. She's sick."

"Jerry , everything alright here." A tall , clean cut man approaches.

Jack see's the marshal badge stuck to the man's black vest. The man who looks only a few years older than himself. 

"Jack was just leaving Tucker. Seems that little girl isn't dead after all. Seem's she found her way to the Aird Ranch."  
Jerry bends down and picks up the crumbled up piece of paper and steps out of the house , past the foreman and hands the letter to the new marshal.

The marshal opens it up and reads it then tips his black hat up. Eyeing the younger man his never seen before. "I take it you don't know where her kidnapper is?"

"No sir , we were on our way back from town after taking care of some business and found her as we were crossing the river. Whipped and bound and out like a light. She told Ms Carol her and her pa made a deal with Mr Rix here. They were going to buy the deed to his spread his got out yonder. "

"Buy?" Jerry fix starts laughing. "He didn't have enough money to buy it. I was going to let him make payments on it. Why he only had two hundred dollars if that. But with hard work he could of fixed it up nice and made some money."

Jack shakes his head. "You mean make you money." He then spits. "Generous man. Ms Carol has invited the young lady to stay on at the ranch. Miss Therese has accepted that invitation. She doesn't need your kind of generosity." He then strides past the two men and out of the open gate , untying the reins and mounting his horse. He stares at the old man hard. "Ms Carol is also making arrangements for Mr Belivet's burial." He then kicks his horse and takes off.

Jerry clenches his jaw and glares at the marshal. "Damn fine job you did. I paid you to take their money and kill her father. Not snatch her up and run off with her. Leaving her for them boys to find and take her to that whore." He then spits on Tucker's badge before storming into his house and slamming the door shut behind him.

Tucker wipes his badge with his neckerchief and looks around. Luckily for him nobody seemed to paying much attention anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

Carol tips one last bucket of water she heated up into the tub then test the temperature with her fingers and then wipes them on her grey dress. "That's a little too hot. Best wait a little."

Therese nods her head from where she's sat in a chair and been watching the older woman. "Yes Ms Aird." 

The ranch owner shakes her head and sets the empty bucket down by the tub. "You were calling me Carol earlier , I like that much better." She then runs her eyes over the younger woman in her tattered blue dress with the buttons running down the front. "I offended you earlier by asking those questions but I just want to get to know the woman who is going to be living in my home. I don't trust easily.Especially when Rindy is concerned but I'm taking it on good faith I can trust you. . Now...... the question is.....The older woman continues to keep eye contact with the crystal green eyes that have hardly blinked. "Am I wrong to do so?"

The young woman swallows hard. Her big green eyes locked with ocean blue. "No."

"Good." The blonde nods her head in acceptance. "Because I hate to be wrong." She then smirks and runs her fingers through the water again. "I think we can start getting you out of that dress now and undergarments and into the water." She closes the distance and takes it upon herself to start unbuttoning the dress with the back cut open.

Therese gulps and shifts nervously on the chair as Carol's fingers work on unbuttoning her dress. She could feel her cheeks heating up and she starts breathing heavily. 

"You're trembling." Carol stops halfway through and searches the younger woman's porcelain features. "Would you like to try doing it yourself?"

The young woman looks down and nods her head. "Yes."

Carol takes a deep breath and turns around to give Therese privacy. "I have a comb. I can wash your hair for you and run the comb through it .... I'll be careful of your back of course."

The injured young woman works on the rest of her buttons and then stands up on shaky legs. "Thank you but I'm sure I can manage." She surpresses a hiss as she starts to push the dress from her shoulders. She then pushes it down her body but as she tries to bend she can't help the whimper that escapes as her skin stretches.

The concerned woman with her back to Therese quickly turns around and catches the stubborn young woman as she wavers. "For heaven's sake just let me help Therese."

Tears are welling in the young woman's eyes. She holds onto the older woman tightly. "I'm sorry , it's just....there was a man....He wasn't a nice man." Her chin starts trembling. 

Carol feels her throat closing up and she pushes the hair out of the young woman's face as she continues to keep Therese upright. "I'm not going to hurt you Therese. I just want to help you." She doesn't know what comes over her but she leans down and brushes her lips over the tear that runs down the smaller woman's cheek. 

Therese takes in a shuddering breath and she drops her head against the taller woman's chest and let's out a heart wrenching sob.

Carol kisses the top of the young woman's head and a tear slides down her own cheek as she lets Therese cry it out.


	18. Chapter 18

Therese holds onto Carol's shoulder as the older woman kneels in front of her , easing the ruined blue dress the rest of the way down. The corset that had been sliced to expose her back falling along with it now that it had nothing to keep it there. 

Carol helps ease the younger woman's feet up one at a time to free her from the torn and tatted dress covered in dirt and blood. She then helps with the pantalettes , easing them down the small legs and repeats lifting each foot to free the undergarments. She then glances up and smiles warmly before unclasping each garter holding the stockings up and gently rolls them down , exposing smooth legs. 

Therese chews on her lip as the beautiful woman carefully undresses her. The chesime the only thing left hiding her modesty. 

Carol stands up and searches the nervous crystal green eyes. She reaches up and runs her thumb under the swollen and bruised cheek the younger woman had been given while being held captive. "Are you able to lift your arms higher?"

Therese takes a deep breath and moves her hands from the taller woman's shoulders she had been still holding onto and raises them higher , wincing as she does but she keeps them up. 

The blonde reaches down for the end of the chesime and slowly lifts it up the injured brunettes small frame until it's free. 

The young woman cover's her naked breast with her left arm as she watches Carol toss the last of her unmentionables with the rest. 

Carol avoids looking down. She makes sure to keep eye contact with the young woman as she gently takes hold of the brunettes free hand. "Okay , easy as you go now."

The injured young lady lifts her left foot over the edge of the tub and dips her toe in. It was still quite hot so she takes her time with the ranch owner's support. 

"That's it. At your own pace." 

The exposed and vulnerable young woman gets her other leg in and slowly lowers herself down. Hissing in pain as the hot water hits the wound lowest on her back and she squeezes Carol's hand.

Carol looks on with sadness at the poor young woman. She gives a little squeeze back for support before slowly releasing the hand and sets to working undoing the mess of hair to wash and brush.


	19. Chapter 19

"Is it too tight?" Carol questions , standing behind the young woman who is holding onto the bedpost for support while she wraps the big bandage around Therese , who is freshly bathed and dried off and in a pair of the older woman's pantalettes.

"No." Therese exhales loudly. "Thank you Carol."

The blonde finishes tucking the end in where she knew there wasn't any lashes and turns her attention to the chestnut hair she put into a tight bun for the injured young woman. "Well , I don't see the need to put you in a dress. You still need to rest up." She then moves around the brass bed and starts stripping it. "There's a guest room but it's yours now."

Therese tightens her grip on the bed post. Her knuckles turning white and head feeling faint from looking at the blood on the sheets Carol is removing. "That's very kind of you..... I'll , I can wash your sheets for you."

"No , you are getting into bed and resting until you get your strength back. I'll take care of it." The ranch owner states firmly while looking up. She then notices the shakiness and quickly abandons the dirty bedding to be at the weaken woman's side. "Come on , let's get you into bed. Hold onto me now."

Therese let's go of the bedpost and slips a arm around the older woman and leans into her. Stumbling a little as she moves with Carol out of the ranch owner's bedroom and into the guest room that now belongs to her.

Carol pulls back the covers and gently guides Therese down onto it. "Carefull of your back."

Therese groans but nods her head. Settling on her side and closing her eyes. 

Carol stares down at the young woman who is quickly succumbing to sleep. She studies the delicate features once again. She had never seen a more beautiful woman then the one who was in her house and sound asleep now. 

The ranch owner straightens up and places a hand over her pounding heart. Wondering why it was beating so fast just from looking at the woman she hardly knew anything about. Shaking her head she turns and walks out of the room and back into her own. She bends down and picks up the dirty and bloodied clothing on the floor and looks at the bundled up bedding. Telling herself she will come back for them as she strides out of the bedroom and down the stairs to get started on washing on whatever can be saved of Therese's undergarments.


	20. Chapter 20

Carol places the bar of soap on the washboard and moves the pantalettes she had just been scrubbing to the tub with fresh , clean water in it , rinsing the sods off.

Rindy watches from a patch of grass she is playing on as her mother twists out the water and moves to the clothes line , pegging Therese's drawers to the line. The only garments not ripped and slashed up.

The blonde looks out over the line to the oldest McElroy who is working hard with the oldest but strongest horse on the ranch , ploughing the earth for the corn to be harvest come July.   
The youngest McElroy trailing behind with the sack of seeds. 

She then looks up to the sky. Seeing the darkening clouds in the distance. Wondering if they're going to make there way to her place. Hoping Jack doesn't get caught up in it or any other kind of trouble for that matter.


	21. Chapter 21

Phil , smirks , watching as his kid brother dunks his head in the horses trout to cool off while he taps some tobacco out of his pouch onto the small , white paper his holding between his thumb and trigger finger. "Why don't you just go jump in the creek with those fishes you like to catch?"

The youngest McElroy shakes his head like a dog and places his hat back on his head. "Then Jack would think I didn't care what happened to this place or Ms Carol if he caught me in it."

"You worked hard today. We both did." Phil rolls his cigarette and lights it up. "We should clean up." He mumbles around the the cigarette in his mouth.

Dan eyes his older brother curiously. "You only wash when going into town to see Lorena." He then looks to the house as he realises. "Well ain't that a kick in the breeches." 

"Dannie....

"It's Dan!" The youngest brother snaps. "I'm not a kid anymore Phil. I'm a man." He then turns tail and marches off to the bunkhouse to get cleaned up , ready for supper. 

Phil sighs heavily. He knew his brother was sweet on the little lady just as he was. The moment he took the injured young woman in his arms he knew she was the one. She was the type of woman you married and settled down with. Start a family. 

He draws on his cigarette and walks over to the corral , leaning his arms on it. Wishing he had a horse to break in right now. He squints his eyes and see's a rider coming in the distance. Most likely Jack. He smokes the rest of his cigarette before flicking it and slowly making his way towards the house. "Ms Carol! Jack's coming.!"


	22. Chapter 22

The ranch owner stands on the porch , her hands clasped together tight. "Well." She questions impatiently when Jack pulls his horse to a stop but doesn't say anything , he just stares at her from his saddle.

"He ain't coming Ms Carol and frankly I'm glad of it. You don't need that man here after the lies his spread and continues to."  
Jack slowly dismounts his horse and hands the reins out to Phil who's now standing 

Carol swallows her pride and nods. "But you gave him my message? Telling him Miss Belivet was here."

"Yes ma'am. Even the new marshal is aware now the little lady is here with us." Jack pats his horse and watches as the eldest McElroy leads his horse away to be watered and fed. "Jerry Rix is nothing but a self righteous con man....I think Miss Belivet and her father were swindled right from the get go. He had no plans of selling to them. Instead he was going to have them work his land then squeeze them dry and and most likely run'em off." He shakes his head then looks to the woman his in love with and would do anything for. "He did say something about the young lady staying with us.....but his word is worthless and something that shouldn't be repeated."

The blonde raises a sharp brow. "And what of Mr Belivet?"

"The undertaker needs Miss Therese to look at the body and he needs the year of birth for the headstone." 

Carol sighs heavily and rubs her temple. "She's not strong enough yet." 

"He said he'll hold the body for her. I paid him half his fee now. I told him , he can expect the rest when the job is done."

The proud ranch owner nods her head. "Well , go get cleaned up and come in for supper." She then turns on her boots and heads into the house.

"Yes Ms Carol." The young man sighs heavily and heads to the bunkhouse to get cleaned up.


	23. Chapter 23

The young lady , while eating the stew that had been placed over her lap , on the breakfast tray , keeps stealing glances of the ranch owner who is once again standing by the window and looking out into the darkening sky. The vision of the beautiful woman standing there and the sound of the rain beating down on the house somehow soothing to her. "Are you sure you had enough to eat?"

The older woman smiles softly but doesn't turn. She just keeps looking out. For what or who she doesn't know. "I'm sure Therese." She then leans her head against the frame and sighs heavily. "I love the rain."

"Me too." Therese admits shyly while pulling the bread apart with her fingers. "And it should help soften the ground for my pa's pine Box." The young woman adds softly before dipping some bread in the stew and placeing it into her mouth gingerly and chewing. Loving the flavour and once again admiring the the ranch owner's cooking skills. 

Carol lifts her head and turns to look at the young woman sitting up in the bed and eating her supper. "Are you absolutely sure you wish to go into town tomorrow?" 

Therese locks eyes with the older woman's blue , seeing the worry in them. "His my father. His waiting to be claimed... I have to go to him."

The ranch owner moves towards the bed and sits down on the edge of it. "I'm just worried for your health.....but if you feel you're up for the ride into the town tomorrow then I guess we'll leave at first light." She then reaches up and wipes some of the sauce from the corner of younger woman's mouth while staring into the bright green eyes. Feeling her heart beating faster as before.

Therese blinks in surprise and she swallows hard. Her skin tingerling from the blondes touch. "You , you don't have to come with me Carol..... I mean what about Rindy? And if the man they hanged had my father's money then it should be waiting to be claimed , along with my father and our gear and then I can pay you back and pay the rest of the undertaker's fee."

Carol nods her head in agreement but smiles sadly. "It should be , but that doesn't mean it will be unfortunately. Even with the law here there's still crooks and murderers as you are well aware of." She then looks down at the half eatin meal and sighs heavily. "It's been a long time since I've gone into town , Rindy too for that matter." She then sighs again and raises her tired blue eyes. "I might have won the right to this land and it's possessions but Jerry Rix made damn sure I was too afraid to leave it." The ranch owner then stands up , clasping her hands together. "Rindy and I will be joining you tomorrow in the buckboard.... I never should have invited that man here. I don't know what I was thinking. Thank the heavens he refused."The blonde shakes her head 

The young woman watches the older woman for a few moments. "Why did you ?, after everything he said about you. About the men that work for you....

The Ranch owner swallows hard. "I guess I figured time heals old wounds but obviously I was wrong......but mostly I think... I just wanted to help you Therese. Anyway I could." The older woman admits. Her blue eyes unblinking as she keeps eye contact with the young woman in bed. "Even if that meant having that pig of a man in my home.... Therese , I hope you are not going to take him up on his offer to have you stay there and look after his wife."

The injured young woman breaks eye contact and looks away , towards the window. "If you didn't invite me to stay.....if it turns out I really do have nothing...I wouldn't have had any choice but to accept ...." She trails off getting chocked up.

Carol unclasp her hands and slowly reaches out , cupping the younger woman's face and urging her to look at her. When tearful green finally do she strokes the soft flesh with her thumb. "Even if it does turn out you have nothing , please don't stay there. Please get back on that buckboard with me..us." she corrects herself and swallows hard. "Please."

Therese feels the tears escaping from her eyes and she nods her head unable to say anything. Reaching up she places her trembling hand over the one cupping her face. 

The Ranch owner smiles with warmth and relief. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay , that was a hard chapter to do. I struggled a lot with this. I mean I started like 5 hours ago but with interruptions and trying to find right words it was the hardest chapter I've ever done.


	24. Chapter 24

The eldest McElroy stands there with a clenched jaw and burning brown eyes. The earth he cleared and ploughed for the corn , trampled and ruined by the herd of cattle that made their way to the Aird Ranch during the storm and was making themselves at home. "Whole day's work." He then kicks the empty bucket that was near his boot with anger and frustration. Startling some of them. 

Jack squats down and picks up a stone out of the mud and studies it in his hand. "I saw them grazing not too far from here..... Rick watching over them. His probably out looking for them now." He then lifts his head and tosses the stone at the bunkhouse. "Wake up boy!"

Phil shakes his head. "What does he think he's doing? I wonder if Mr Haymes knows about this."

"I'd reckon so." Jack stands back up and tips his hat back , taking in the cattle. Figuring there must be at least forty heads or so on the property. "Ms Carol ain't gonna be too happy about this. Friend or not.......I better order in some barbed wire while in town." 

The oldest McElroy eyes his friend. "What makes you think it will be you going into town with the women today? You already been twice."

Jack frowns heavily. "Because I'll be with them like fleas on a dog the whole time. I won't let them out of my sight and I'll be ready if there's trouble....You'll just head to the saloon first chance you get to stick your pecker in that two dollar whore." He then turns his back on the other man.

Phil , reaches out gripping Jack's shoulder and spinning him around , his right hand clenched into a fist and connecting with Jack's face.

The cowboy on the receiving end of the punch falls face first into the mud.

Dan comes out of the bunkhouse he shares with his brother and friend and his mouth falls open at the scene before him. "Ms Carol is going to be on the war path and I ain't going to be standing in her way."

Jack sits up and tries to wipe the mud from his eyes. He opens them and glares up at the man who hit him and he scrambles to his feet before body slamming into Phil and bringing him down to the ground. Both man swinging fist wildly while rolling around in the mud. The cows closest to the brawling men stepping back and mooing. One of them with a pair of pantalettes hanging from its ear.


	25. Chapter 25

The ranch owner walks into the guest bedroom which now belongs to the young lady staying with them and smiles as crystal green eyes watch her. "I didn't think you would be awake." The older woman admits shyly and then lays the green dress she is holding in her right hand down , gingerly on the bed beside the injured young woman gazing at her. "It will be loose and long but nothing a belt and pair of scissors won't fix." She searches Therese's eyes and she swallows hard at the way they're looking at her. As if looking into her soul. Seeing everything. Knowing everything. "Therese?" Carol clears her throat , shifting nervously and rubbing behind her ear.

The brunette finally tears her eyes away from the beautiful ranch owner and turns her attention to the dress given to her. The young woman slowly sits up in the bed and runs her fingers over the green dress on the bed with her. "I had a lot of sleep yesterday....I'm feeling better." She then looks up to the blonde who is in a fancy , yellow dress with ruffles today. Her hair done up in a nice bun and shining like the sun outside and the gold locket the beautiful ranch owner is wearing. 

"That's good." Carol nods her head and plays with the locket hanging from around her neck. "We'll sit and have a nice meal in the cafe....I have biscuits made for the ride we can have to tied us over till then."

Therese smiles shyly at the older woman standing by her bed and looking every bit the lady she is. 

Carol returns the shy smile and she can feel her heart beating faster once again.

"Ms Carol!"

Both women startle and Carol spins on her high heel , lace up boots , now facing the door to see the youngest McElroy stumble into view a few moments later. "Jesus Christ Dannie , you're going to wake Rindy up and the dead with her." 

"I'm sorry Ms Carol , but it's Phil and Jack. They're killing each other and.....The young man with pure fear in his voice and eyes trails off as his eyes move past his boss lady standing there to the younger lady who's sitting up in the bed , clutching the sheet against herself tightly and staring back at him with wide , wild green eyes. "My apologies ma'am....I didn't mean to scare you none.....

The Ranch owner marchers forward and forces the young man away from the doorway and down the hall towards the stairs. "What the hell do you mean they're killing each other?" She questions while hurrying down the staircase. The youngest McElroy right behind her.

"They're beating the life out of each other."

Carol runs out of the house , her hands holding her dress up. She suddenly gasped at the steers and heifers grazing her land. "What on earth?" She then turns towards the bunkhouse and see's the two men fighting in the mud. "For godsake." 

"You think you're the only man good enough.... to protect the women. You think Ms Carol will be your wife...You're a fool Jack." Phil grunts from underneath the cowboy who's on top of him and throwing punch's connecting with his face and arm as he tries to protect himself and fight back.

Jack keeps laying into his friend who threw the first punch and is only making him angrier and angrier by the second. "You think that young woman wants a husband who screws whores , drinks and gamble's." He then stiffens as water gushes over him and he stops swinging. 

Carol who dumped the water over Jack , drops the now empty bucket to the wet ground and places her hands on her hips. "Get up , the both of you."

Phil coughs as Jack pushes off him and stands. 

"Ms Carol , he threw the first punch." Jack tries to defend himself. 

The ranch owner shakes her head in disbelief. "You two are a mess. Look at the state you're both in." She sees the blood mixed with mud on both her ranch hands. She then looks around her property being destroyed by the runaway herd. "Unbelievable..... you two go get cleaned up and take care of your wounds before dealing with this mess. Dan go hitch up the team and strap your gun belt on." The angry blonde looks down at her now ruined dress and boots before turning her steel blue eyes on the two who had been fighting. "Try not to kill each other while we're gone." She then turns and Starts for the house. She then slows down when she sees Therese standing on the porch in the green dress. It was two sizes too big but the young woman still looked beautiful in it. "Well , don't you look.... Devine."

The brunette cheeks heat up and she swallows hard as she looks towards the men who are staring at her. "What are they fighting over?" 

Carol gulps and looks back towards the young men still standing around and qawking at the young lady. "Not what , who." 

Therese blinks a few times and turns her attention back to Carol. "Me? Why?"

The older woman walks up the steps of the porch. "You're young , unwed....I suppose Jack got over whatever feelings he had for me." She then force's a smile. "Looks like you have some thinking to do." She then walks past the shocked young lady and into the house to go clean herself up and change.


	26. Chapter 26

The Ranch owner stands at the buckboard , now in a purple and black dress. "Therese , this young man is Daniel McElroy but he prefers to be addressed as Dan." Carol explains while making the introduction.

Therese stands on the porch step and smiles weakly at the young man who is smiling shyly at her by the two horses hitched to the buckboard wagon. "Hello."

The nervous young man takes his hat off and holds it against his chest. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Therese. I can't begin to tell you how worried I was , we all was... but it's mighty good to see you up and about and looking as pretty as a picture and if there's anything I can do for you I'll be more than happy to do it."

The young woman shifts nervously and glances to Carol who is looking down at her little girl who is now standing beside her , wearing a white and blue poka dot dress and holding her dolly. She force's another smile for the young man. "Thank you Dan , that's very kind of you to say." She then takes a deep breath , turning her attention back to the beautiful Ranch owner. "How far is it into town?"

Carol looks to the young woman on the step then glances to the young man who is placing his hat back on his head. "Roughly Sixteen miles....we will be traveling for four hours give or take so we better get going now."

Therese swallows hard and nods her head , hesitantly stepping down from the porch step. Her palms clammy and legs beginning to shake.

Dan helps his boss lady up into the buckboard , he then bends picking up the little girl and putting her up , next to her mother before turning to the beautiful young with a bruised cheek. He holds his hand out for the brunette to take.

The young woman's chest starts to rise and fall. She slowly closes the short distance and hesitantly takes the hand , she locks eyes with warm brown eyes.

The young man smiles sweetly before helping the young woman up.

Carol swallows hard , the reins in her hands. A rifle at her feet. "Mount up Dan."

"Yes Ms Carol." Dan , whose eyes are still glued to the beautiful brunette gives a quick nod before finally tearing his eyes away and moving to his horse.

"His a nice young man." The blonde states softly while watching her youngest ranch hand mount his horse. "He'll make some young woman very happy." She then clicks her tongue and gives a little snap of the reins and the horses start pulling the buckboard away from the house.


	27. Chapter 27

The ranch owner holding the reins can see the younger woman keep looking around as they travel towards town and it puts her on edge. It also doesn't help the young man up front on his horse leading the way keeps looking back. 

Approaching a small watering hole, Carol pulls the reins and the team of horses come to a stop. "We should stop for a bit so the horse can have a drink and rest."

"Mama , I'm hungry." Rindy looks up to her mother under the brim of her hat. 

"I know sweet pea , we'll have something to eat now." The blonde who also has her hat on reaches into the back and grabs the sack with biscuits she packed.

Therese swallows hard and continues to look around. She wipes her brow. The sun beating down on her. "I could use some water."

The blonde looks at the young woman and nods her head. She reaches back again and snatches up the canteen filled with water and hands it to Therese who instantly takes it and starts drinking. "You could use a hat also. We better get you a hat as well." She takes her own off and leans over , placing it on the young woman's head before opening the sack and pulling out a biscuit and handing it to her little girl.

Dan comes to a stop by the buckboard. "Everything alright Ms Carol?" He looks from his boss to the young woman who wipes her mouth roughly and is now wearing his boss's hat. 

"Yes , I just thought it best we stop for a bit." Carol hands a biscuit out to the young man. "Can you lead the horses to the water."

The young man nods his head and places the biscuit between his teeth before dismounting his horse. He takes the reins of his horse and then the one's the older woman hands out to him and starts leading them to the water a few feet away. 

Therese hands the canteen back to the older woman and accepts the biscuit offered. "Thank you." She says softly. 

Carol nods her head again and pulls a biscuit out for herself.   
"We usually stop at the river. It's the halfway point." The blonde admits looking at the small watering hole. Watching as the horses drink. "But I thought it best we just stop here instead."

Therese stares at the biscuit in her hand. "You didn't have to do that." She then looks to the older woman who sacrificed her hat for her. "But I'm appreciative none the less."

Carol turns her attention to the young woman who is smiling warmly at her and she feels her heart start to speed up. "You better eat up." She then takes a bite of her biscuit and looks away.

Therese blinks a few times and gingerly takes a bite , watching the young man dunk his hat in the water. 

Dan places the now wet hat on his head and looks to the young woman , seeing she's watching him and he grins around the biscuit in his mouth.


	28. Chapter 28

Therese tries to take it all in as they slowly make their way into the lively town that was so much bigger than the one she came from , where all there was , was just the general store , saloon , livery stable and the small barber shop her father ran where they slept in a back room with a curtain between them.

This town she found herself in now however had everything. A Church , school , post office , bank , jewellery store with fancy dresses displayed in the window , much like the one Carol was wearing now. The stage post her and her father should have arrived at if it weren't for those bandits. A jailhouse , blacksmith , butchery and of course there was the cabinet maker who crafted the pine box her father was resting in. 

Carol notices the glances from the town folk as the horses continue to pull the wagon along. Her fingers tightening around the reins. The last time she had been in town was to buy a few Christmas presents for Rindy and the boys. 

The curious little girl between her mother and the young woman looks around with excitement.

The ranch owner pulls on the reins and they come to a stop just outside the jailhouse. "Dan , I want you to stay in the buckboard with Rindy." Carol orders as the young man turns his horse around and comes up beside the buckboard. 

The young man looks at the fragile and vulnerable young woman. "I'll be just outside." He then dismounts his horse and leads it to the hitching post , tieing the reins around it. He then helps the young woman down and he swallows hard. 

Carol's jaw clenches. She didn't know why it was bothering her so. She gets down from the buckboard and looks at her little girl. "You be a good girl for Dan." 

Rindy nods her little head 

Therese steps away from the young man and walks around the back of the buckboard. Meeting the older woman up on the boardwalk. She looks up at the sign that had Marshal written on it and takes a deep breath before knocking on the closed door. The ranch owner standing beside her rubbing behind her ear nervously while holding onto her clutch tightly.


	29. Chapter 29

"About damn time you showed up." Jack spits on the ground from where his saddled up on his horse amongst the runaway herd. "We ain't no cow sitters."

Phil eyes the young man who he and his brother and jack use to work alongside with until he packed up his gear , saddled his horse and left the ranch to go work for Fred Haymes. "Looks like you let some cow's get the best of ya there Rick."

The foreman of the Haymes ranch smirks at the ranch hand as he pulls his horse to a stop. He was a handsome young man with light brown hair , grey eyes and thought a lot of himself. He always did. He takes his white hat off with the brown leather strap around it and looks around at his boss's cattle. "Well , they're growing in numbers now. Thought rustlers might of taken them."

"Well as you can see they made their may here and made themselves at home." Jack tips his hat up. "And Ms Carol ain't too happy either. They made a mess of the place. Destroyed property....so you best be getting them out of here and be sure to go back and tell your boss about this... foreman Semco." 

"I don't take orders from you , especially not from a man who takes orders from a woman. You both look like shit by the way." Rick pulls out his whip and cracks it. Getting the herd moving and spooking the horses.

Phil's horse rises on its back legs , kicking and whining and the young ranch hand falls off straight into the mud.

Jack tries to stay on his horse as the cattle knock into them. "Phil!"

The foreman of the Haymes ranch smirks again. "Looks like you let some Filly get the best of ya." He then turns his horse around and takes off into a gallop. 

Phil scrambles to his feet and glares at the retreating foreman still cracking his whip. Luckily he had been on the outside of the herd or he would of been stomped on. "Son of a bitch." He then snatches up his hat. 

Jack gets control of his horse that had been bucking and he stares after the man he once considered a friend. "Somebody needs to knock him down a peg or two and I'll be more than happy to be the one to do it."


	30. Chapter 30

"Come on in."

Therese opens the door to the marshal's office and jail cells with a shaky hand. She looks at the man behind the desk with a scruffy beard and big belly. "Marshal Tucker?"

"No." Carol shakes her head , blinking in surprise at the fat man leaning back in the chair and grinning at her. "Frank Doolin , what in the world are you doing behind that desk?"

"I've been deputized Ms Aird." The man in his late forties and not quite all there , points to his temporary star pinned to his worn and torn coat. "See?"

The blonde nods her head. "Yes , I see it Frank." The ranch owner then looks around the empty office before turning her attention back to the big , smiling man behind the desk. "Frank , this is Miss Belivet , she wanted to speak to the Marshal about what happened and to find out what he knows. Is he around?"

The man loses his smile and he stands up , removing his hat from his thinning , dirty red hair. "Golly , you're only a tiny little thing ain't ya. My condolences about your pa...but the Marshal isn't here. His out serving paper's and such."

"Thank you." The young woman swallows hard. "Mr.... deputy Doolin." Therese corrects herself while shifting nervously and glances to the woman beside for courage. "I was wondering if any of our things from the stage coach was handed in and also the money that had been stolen." 

"Marshal Tucker said to expect to see you while his away. He told me to give you this." He opens up a draw.

The two women watch as he fumbles around in the draw.

The deputy sticks out his tongue while holding the money he retrieved out of the draw and counts it. "Twelve dollar's and two bits."

The young woman pales and moves one hand to her stomach , feeling sick and reaches out blindly with the other for a chair , feeling faint.

The older woman see's this and quickly helps the young woman to a chair. She takes her hand , threating over her. "It will be alright Therese. I promise."

"It's , it's not enough. It's not even enough to pay the rest of the undertaker's fee." The small brunettes chest is heaving and she's finding it hard to breathe. 

"Frank , fetch some water now , quickly." Carol throws over her shoulder as she holds the hand in hers against her chest. 

The big man moves as fast as he can which isn't very and picks up the pitcher of water. Pouring some into a mug.

"Therese , look at me." Carol speaks softly from beside the young woman sat in the chair.

The young woman who hasn't blinked but has been staring at the wall , not seeing it , feels the hand squeezing hers. She slowly moves her eyes. She blinks up a few times until the beautiful blonde , ranch owner comes into focus. Her eyes stinging and tearing up. "I'm sorry Carol."

The older woman feels her own eyes tearing up and heart breaking. She shakes her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for darling."

The temporary deputy approaches with the mug in hand.   
A look of worry in his glassy eyes and on his worn features.   
"I'm right sorry about all this Miss Belivet. I wish there was more I could do for ya....or had better news. But marshal Tucker said that's all that was found on the man that was hanged."

Carol takes the mug from the man who was in need of a bath and holds it to the young woman's trembling lips. "Drink this for me please."

Therese sniffles and takes in a shuddering breath before placing her lips around the brim of the mug and taking a few sips.

The concerned blonde breathes a sigh of relief. She then looks at the man she has known since day one of arriving to this town.   
"How long has he been the marshal? What happened to John?"

Frank scratches his head thinking. "Oh , I reckon a little over a week now. Could be longer. As for John , he just handed in his star in one day and that was it. He just rode away."

Carol shakes her head and hands the mug back. "Thank you , it was good seeing you again Frank , but if there's nothing more you can tell us then we will be on our way now. Therese will be wanting to see her father." 

Frank nods his head and steps back as the ranch owner helps the little lady up , out of the chair. He pulls the money he stuffed in his coat pocket out and hands it over to the young woman.   
"May God bless you Miss Belivet. You'll be in my prayers."

Therese takes the money and she manages a smile. Seeing the honesty in the big man's eyes. "Thank you deputy Doolin." 

The big man finds his big smile again and watches as the two ladies walk out together. "Goodbye Ms Aird." He starts waving when kind blue eyes look back at him.


	31. Chapter 31

"I can't." Therese sniffles and looks at the little girl, up in the buckboard , watching her along with the young man beside her.  
She then looks to Carol who has a supportive arm still around her but is trying to keep pressure from her back. "I'm not ready. Not just yet , and I'm sure Rindy and Dan would like to stretch their legs and look around."

The ranch owner searches the watery , emerald green eyes. "Are you sure?" At the young woman's nod Carol slowly removes her arm from around Therese and reaches out for her daughter who is eagerly waiting to get down and is happy once she finally is. The blonde then opens up her clutch , pulling out a few coins. "Dan , get the horses seen to then come join us in the cafe."

The young man nods his head and takes the money from his boss lady. "Yes ma'am."

Therese watches as the older woman moves to close her clutch back up. "Wait." She holds out the money the temporary deputy gave her. "Could you? Untill....

"Of course." Carol slowly reaches out. Her fingertips brushing with the younger womans hand as she takes the money from Therese. The blonde ranch owner swallows hard. A tingling sensation running up her arm from the contact. 

Therese shudders and can't stop her cheeks heating up. "Thank you."

"Of course." Is all Carol can say to the young woman. They stand there , just staring at each other. Dan looks between the women who haven't taken their eyes off each other in the last minute and clears his throat. "I'll just go get these horses taken care of then." He then snaps the reins causing the two women to snap out of the gaze. Carol blinks a few times and she feels her own cheeks heating up as she turns her attention to the young man and wagon pulling away. "Let's go order some steaks shall we."


	32. Chapter 32

The owner of the general store looks towards the door as it opens and he straightens up behind his counter that's lined with an assortment of jars filled with all different types of candy , trying to fix what little hair he has left on his head. "Jeanette , you'll never believe who just blew through the door just now." The boney man with a bold head and bad combover shouts for his wife who is in the backroom. 

The wife appears from the back and she gasp , placing a hand to her chest as she locks eyes with twinkling blue. "Carol , I declare.... She quickly moves across the store and wraps her arms around her friend. "We have been meaning to come visit." 

Carol hugs the other blonde woman back and smiles sadly. "I understand Jeanette. It's not exactly a short trip." She then pulls back. "But it is good to see you. Both of you." She turns her attention back to her friends husband who is making his way around from behind the counter.

Jeanette moves her eyes down and she quickly covers her mouth. "Cy , look... it's little Rindy." She smiles down at the shy little girl standing just behind her mother and holding the doll she's had since she was just a baby.

"She's little but growin." Cy bends. His hands on his knees , gazing at the ranch owner's daughter. "She's the spittin image of you Carol."

The mother smiles warmly down at her child. 

The store owners wife looks back up to her friend. "Is it true? Is the young lady staying with you now Carol?" 

Carol nods her head looking up. "She is , ....Jeanette , what is going on around here? John is gone , Frank Doolin is sitting in the marshal's chair as we speak with a unknown killer out there."

Wife and husband look at each other for a few moments. 

"Nobody knows why John just up and left the way he did." Cy rubs the back of his neck. "It's got the whole town scratching their heads but I guess he just had enough of it all. Wanted to start over someplace." He then moves to the window and looks out through the glass that needs a good cleaning. "That her in the buckboard with your young ranch hand?"

"Yes , that's the young lady. Therese Belivet. So far we have been to the jail , sat down to a meal then purchased a few garments." Carol strokes her daughter's hair. "Next is to go speak to the cabinet maker about her father. After I get a few things from here of course."

The store owner swallows hard. His gaze still outside. "Carol , Jerry Rix is stopping at your buckboard and having words with the young lady."

The blonde ranch owner clenches her jaw. "Keep Rindy in here." She then spins on her heels and marches out the door.

Jeanette gingerly urges the child against her. "It will be alright sweetheart." She smiles sadly down at the little girl.


	33. Chapter 33

Dan stands there on the dirt road , stroking the black horses head. "Ms Carol , she sure is something ain't she? She's probably one of the kindest people you could ever meet."

Therese sits there in the buckboard , her chest rising and falling and her dainty fingers fidget with the brand new clutch in her hands that's holding what's left of the money returned. Six dollars and twenty five cents. Since the ranch owner said she was still taking care of the fifteen dollars still coming to the cabinet maker , Therese insisted on paying for their meals and she brought herself two blouses and two skirts plus new undergarments and the clutch she's holding. "She's lovely."

The youngest McElroy nods his head. "I feel sorry for Jack , his been in love with Ms Carol since day one but who could blame him. Ms Carol is a right handsome woman."

Therese clutches her clutch and swallows hard. "Does Carol know of Jack's feelings?" 

Dan shrugs his shoulders and looks up at the young woman his been sweet on. "I reckon so , but neither one of them has said anything about it.... she , she sees us more as boys. Nothing more than that." He then tilts his head , considering the small brunette.

The young woman shifts nervously on the buckboard that's has her purchases in the back , wrapped up in brown paper and twine. "What?" 

"Why Miss Belivet , I was wondering when you were coming into town." 

Therese turns her head to the boardwalk and the sight of Jerry Rix standing there makes her skin crawl. "Mr Rix." 

The silver hair man in his suit and tie tips his hat. "I've taken the liberty of paying the undertaker the rest of his fee."

Dan comes around from the horses and glares at the overweight man. "Miss Carol was taking care of it."

"Uhhh , Dan McElroy , the youngest of the McElroy brothers. Loyal to that serpent harlot." Jerry eyes the pistol the young man is reaching for. "I wouldn't do that son. Unless you want to be strung up." 

"Dan , go inside the store and get what we need and stay with Rindy till we get back." The ranch owner strides past the pig of a man who's caused her nothing but misery and holds her hand out for Therese to take. "We need to go now Therese."

Dan looks back over his shoulder as he heads into the store , feeling useless.

The young woman's chin starts to tremble as she stares at the hand waiting. "He paid the rest." 

Carol's arm slowly lowers and she turns to face the smirking dude. "What are you playing at Jerry?"

Jerry ignores the blonde woman and looks to Therese. "There's nothing out there for a young woman such as yourself. Just hired hands that sleep with whores and their boss's..... probably their horses too." He starts laughing but the palm that connects with his face makes him stop abruptly. "Damn you." He reaches out , gripping Carol's arms tightly. "This is none of your business. I'm offering the young woman a job and stability."

"Let go of her." Therese jumps down from the buckboard and pushes the man away from Carol. "I don't want to work for you. I told you that before."

Jerry Rix moves like his ready to strike but a hand grips his arm. Stopping him.

"Don't do it Jerry." Cy has a hold of the man outside his store and he can smell the alcohol on his breath. "I can't have you stirring up trouble outside my store. Especially not with my friends. So why don't you go home and check on Mary." 

The intoxicated man pulls his arm free and tugs on his coat , straightening himself up. 

The blonde glares with fury in her blue eyes. She opens up her clutch and pulls out the money she was going to give to the man who has Therese's father's body and throws it at the pig instead "Therese is no longer in your debt and I suggest you leave now so she can rightfully grieve the loss of her father."

"You know nothing about her." He then bends down picking up the money. He then rises , his head starting to spin "But I do." He then takes one last look at the young woman before turning and pushing through the growing crowd.

Carol shakes her head and places her hand on the young woman's arm who was trembling beside her. "Let's get off the street for a minute." She then urges Therese inside the store with cy following. Once the door is closed she finds the young woman in her arms instantly and holding her tightly as she sobs into neck. "Oh Therese." She kisses her temple and closes her eyes. 

The people around them watching with sadness and pity.

Dan kneels down and holds the girls cheek. "The bad man is gone little one. Why don't we pick you out some candy."

Rindy's sad eyes light up and she nods her head. Taking the young man's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to address a few more things. Please continue to be patient 😁 just a litttttle longer.


	34. Chapter 34

The ranch owner sits at the vanity in her nightgown , staring at her own reflection in the mirror as she brushes her long blonde hair , deep in thought of the young woman who has been in her room since returning from town. Not having spoken a word to anyone or eatin anything since seeing her father in his coffin.

The older woman sighs heavily. She understood Therese needed time and maybe some space to grieve and mourn but she couldn't help take it personally , this distance and silence. It was hurting her deeply. They hadn't known each other till three nights ago but here she was , close to tears when she remembers the small brunette pulling away from her embrace when she tried to offer some comfort while in the backroom of the cabinet makers store. Standing over Mr Belivet's open coffin. A stranger. A man she had never seen or known but still she wept.

"Your hair is so long."

Carol startles in her chair and she moves her eyes on the mirror to see the young woman standing just inside her bedroom in a nightgown. "I thought you would be sleeping still."

The young woman shifts nervously for a moment before taking a deep breath and slowly closing the distance , stepping up behind the older woman and gingerly taking the wooden brush from her hand. "Let me." 

The older woman swallows hard and nods. She then feels the fingers moving through her hair , testing the weight , learning the feel. She watches the young woman in the mirror curiously as she seems to be in awe. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Therese carefully starts running the brush through the golden hair. "Carol , I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused....Jerry Rix putting his hands on you like that and

Carol reaches up , stopping the brush and carefully taking it back from the younger woman. She keeps eye contact in the mirror as she places it on the vanity. 

Therese gulps as the beautiful woman turns in the chair and looks up at her before standing. 

The ranch owner searches the wide emerald green eyes. "Therese , Jerry Rix is the trouble. Not you. I don't blame you for what happened today.....is that why you haven't spoken a word or eatin anything? You're blaming yourself?" Carol reaches up , cupping the cheek that isn't bruised. At the young woman's silent nod she exhales loudly. "Don't , that man will take any opportunity he can and he did today..... but....you said you told him before you didn't want to work for him."

"He wanted me to go back with him , work for him and his wife... but I didn't like the way he would look at me , try to...touch me when pa wasn't looking or had his back turned." The young woman looks down , unable to keep eye contact. "Then he told pa about his property and this town."

The older woman inhales sharply. It was all coming together now. "And his wife has taken ill." She hooks the downcast chin and raises the young woman's face. Seeing the glistening tears. Her face starts inching closer. Her body moving on its own but her mind catches up with what she is about to do and she stops. She then presses her lips to the younger woman's head instead. She didn't want to scare the young woman or make her feel like she was being taken advantage of. "I won't let anyone hurt you Therese." She then runs her hand up and down a slender arm. "You're freezing , do you have a fire burning in your room?"

Therese shakes her head. Her eyes on the older woman's full lips. "Carol , l ......I don't feel anything for Dan."

"Oh." The blonde clears her throat and looks towards her fireplace. "Come stand by the fire and warm up." She tries to urge Therese to go closer to it.

"Carol , I have feelings of love , for you." The young woman plants her feet and locks eyes with shocked blue. 

The older woman feels her heart flip and it feels like butterflies in her stomach. "Therese , you can't possibly mean.... she then blinks and hands quickly raise to small hips as Therese's lips cover hers.

The young woman stands on the tips of her toes. Her hand on a warm cheek as she kisses the ranch owner.


	35. Chapter 35

Carol closes her eyes and her lips press back against the younger woman's lips that are so soft. Her fingers flexing into the shapely hips she's holding onto. 

Therese wraps her arm around Carol as she feels the older woman kissing her back. She tilts her head and she opens her mouth. 

The blonde feels a warm , wet tongue and she pulls away from the younger woman and turns towards the fireplace , covering her mouth. 

Therese loses her balance a little but recovers. Her eyes wide and on the older woman whose back is now to her. "Carol , did...did I do something wrong?"

The blonde shakes her head. Her fingers trembling over her tingling lips as glistening, blue eyes stare into the fireplace.  
"It's late , and it's been a long day." She manages to get out.

The young woman swallows hard. She wants to reach out to the woman who now owns her heart and soul. The woman she would gladly die for if it meant keeping Carol from harm.  
"I thought ,.... I'm sorry ma'am. I misread everything it seems and acted foolishly." Therese is close to bursting into tears and she takes in a shuddering breath before her feet start moving to leave but a strong hand on her arm stops her from getting out.

Carol slowly releases the arm she grabbed hold of , stopping the young woman in her tracks. She moves up behind the smaller woman and runs her hands down the slender arms and inhales her scent. Closing her eyes. Feeling the younger woman shudder under her touch. "Therese , you didn't do anything wrong or misread anything.... I have the same feelings as you...I just didn't know what they were , what it meant." She exhales loudly and runs her fingers over trembling hands and weaves their fingers together. "Till now..... you didn't do anything wrong , Therese...but this , isn't right. You know that." She then slips her hands free and steps back. Opening her tear filled eyes.

Therese's chin trembles. She had been holding her breath in hope but now that hope has been ripped away. "Goodnight Carol." The young woman then hurries out of the bedroom without looking back.

The blondes lips tremble and she brings her hand up to her mouth , covering the sob she lets out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't shoot me. It just doesn't feel right to have them act upon these feelings yet.


	36. Chapter 36

The sleeping ranch owner who had a restless night , frowns in her sleep. Her nostrils twitching as cooking aromas waft through the house and cause her to stir. 

The tired blonde groans and slowly blinks her eyes open , her room coated in darkness , she sits up and feels around for the oil lamp. 

Pulling back the covers , she gets out of the bed and moves towards the grandfather clock in her room and holds the now burning lamp close to it. Her brow forrows even more when she sees it's only 4:27. Her typical mornings usually starting at 5.  
She shakes her head and then cracks her neck knowing there wasn't much sense in climbing back into bed. She might as well get dressed and head down stairs.

\--

Therese takes her time sweeping the floor of the flour she got everywhere , including herself. Her thoughts on the owner of the house. Her words repeating over and over. "This isn't right. You know that." How could something that felt so right , so natural not be. Carol is such a handsome woman with such a good soul. She was so kind , so caring and generous and admitted to sharing the same feelings as herself. 

"What are you doing up so early?" 

Therese startles out of her thoughts , the broom falling from her hands and onto the floor. "Carol." She takes in the older woman standing four feet away in a dark blue dress , almost black and holding up a oil lamp , staring at her. "I couldn't really sleep and I need to start helping now that I can. I'm not the best cook. We mostly just had eggs for breakfast and beans and potatoes for supper..... the young woman swallows hard at the intensity of the ranch owner's stare. "But I wanted to give it a try." She then bends down , picking up the broom she dropped.

Carol looks around at the mess that has been made then drops her eyes to the young woman taking the broom back up. "What are you baking?"

The young woman clears her throat and her fingers tighten around the broom handle. "A pie."

The ranch owner's features soften and she exhales loudly.   
"I'll start on the bread while you finish cleaning up then."

Therese watches as the beautiful woman moves around the barely lit room. She then smiles and turns her attention back to sweeping.


	37. Chapter 37

Therese tips the water she fetched into the basin. 

"Thank you." Carol places her hands in the cool water. Washing the flour and bits of dough off. "Therese , would you be a sweetie and fetch me the dish towel. It's just over there on the table." She nods her head in the direction. 

"Okay." Therese moves to the table with the bowel of fruit sitting in the middle. She picks up the dish towel and helps herself to a shinny red apple before making her way back over to the homemaker. Wishing for it to hurry up and break dawn so she could see the beauty of the older woman in the sun's light. 

"Thank you." Carol reaches for the dish towel without looking up but when she is met with resistance , she looks up and sees the young woman staring at her. "Is everything alright?"

Therese swallows hard. She drops her eyes down to the dish towel she is still holding onto. She then studies the wet hand that is also gripping it. "Yes. I'm just suddenly starving." She looks up and finally releases the dish towel. "Are you hungry?" She holds up the apple for the confused blonde to see and smiles shyly.

Carol moves her eyes over the younger woman before they land on the apple. She dries her hands and turns to face the smiling brunette. She studies the shape of those soft lips that were on hers just hour's ago. She reaches out and takes the apple from the younger woman. Her eyes never leaving the twinkling emeralds and she sinks her teeth into the juicy apple and tilts her head while chewing. "Have you kissed a woman before?"

The young woman blinks out of the trance she found herself in and gazes into the eyes watching her curiously. "No , but a young woman tried to kiss me once during a song and dance. She was a dance hall girl. I turned my head and she got my cheek instead."

"What were you doing in a saloon?" The older woman straightens up. Eyes going wide. 

"I worked there. Collecting and cleaning the empty glasses , sweeping the floor." Therese looks down. "Pa didn't like it but we had no choice. We needed the extra money and Mr Wilson needed the extra help some nights."

Carol slowly relaxes and she holds out the red apple with a bite taken out of it. "Was she pretty?" 

Therese looks up and takes the apple. "I didn't think so." She then shrugs her shoulders. "But Genevieve was the favourite during her time there. All the men enjoyed her company the most out of the women , so i guess she was." She then takes a bite out of the apple and studies what she is able to of the ranch owner while chewing. She swallows the chewed up apple. "You're like the sun and honey. The rose amongst thorn's."

The older woman raises a brow and her lips curl. "So you like to read."

"I can only read and write a little. Just enough to get by." The young woman suddenly feels foolish and she turns to walk away. "I'll fetch some more water."

"Therese." The older woman reaches out and cups the younger woman's cheek. She looks at the bruise that's fading to yellow now and gingerly places her lips there. "That was very sweet , what you said. I think it's the sweetest words ever spoken to me...or about me." The ranch owner then swallows hard and leans her head against the smaller woman's. Both their eyes closed. Hands finding each other's and joining together in the oil lamps lights.


	38. Chapter 38

Dan pulls out his chair for the young lady. "You can take my chair Miss Therese."

Therese looks around the table the young men are standing at. Waiting for her to sit. Though Jack isn't looking at her , instead his watching Carol who places a pitcher of milk on the table and was most likely waiting for her to take her place at the table. "Thank you Dan. That's very kind of you." She then sits down beside little Rindy.

The youngest McElroy grins and glances to his brother who is looking rather sour as he takes his chair. "My pleasure Miss Therese. " He then moves towards the fireplace and picks up the chair in front of it and brings it back to the end of the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack narrows his eyes at the youngest of the men. "You can't sit there." He states while still on his feet.

The lady of the house looks to Jack who has been in a bad mood and agitated with everything it seems after their return and he found out what had happened in town.. "Jack sit down and eat. Dan , you do the same. Right where you are." 

"Yes Ms Carol." Dan sits down at the end of the table.

Jack clenches his jaw and sits down. Knowing the ranch owner wasn't going to until he was seated. He was angry not being in town to protect the woman he loved. He was ashamed of the youngest McElroy not doing anything to defend their boss's honour but instead hide in the store with Rindy like a coward. He resented the young woman staying with them. 

"Good." Carol takes her place and looks towards Therese who has her head down. Eyes on her plate. She frowns and looks to the oldest McElroy who is staring across the table at the young lady. "Phil , eat before it gets cold." She can't help snap and then shifts nervously in her chair at the harshness of her own voice. "Let's all just eat. I don't want it turning out like supper last night. Today is going to be hard enough as it is."

Therese lifts her head and looks at the blonde at the head of the table. Knowing she was referring to her pa being brought there for burial at high noon.


	39. Chapter 39

Therese watches with tears as the pine box that holds her father's body is lowered into the ground by Carol's ranch hands and the dirt starts getting tossed upon it. 

The ranch owner stands beside the grieving young woman. One hand on her daughter's shoulder who is standing in front of her and fidgeting. The other holding a single flower she managed to find amongst the carnage of her garden.This was the first time she and her daughter had been up on the hill since she burried her husband two years ago. The widow having mixed emotions. Wanting to be strong and supportive for Therese but her own grief and memories were there. Making it hard. 

As the grave gets filled and the last of the loose earth is piled on , the older woman swallows hard and slowly holds out the flower for the young woman to take. 

Therese sniffles and turns her attention to the flower being presented to her. With a shaky hand she takes it and studies it for a few moments before looking to the woman beside her , seeing the sadness in those bright blue eyes. Realising it must be hard for Carol and her little girl being here. "Thank you." 

Carol offers a small smile and nod. Her hand gently squeezes her daughter's shoulder. "We'll let you have some time alone."   
She then bends and picks up Rindy. "Jack , Phil , Dan." She then starts walking away with her child in her arms. Expecting the boys to follow.

Phil leans on the shovel and watches as the others leave. Seeing as his brother looks back over his shoulder frowning.  
"Miss Therese , I don't feel right leaving you alone out here."  
He turns his attention back to the young lady. "I'm going to wait till you're ready."

Therese gulps and then wipes her tears away. She looks into his eyes seeing kindness much like his younger brother. She makes a decision she can trust the young ranch hand. After all he was the one who found her. She gives a little nod in acceptance and bends down , placing the flower Carol had given her on the mound of earth and let's more tears fall.


	40. Chapter 40

"This is horse shit!" Jack snarls as he does indeed shovel the horse manure in the big red barn. 

Dan who is digging the pitchfork into the hay and spreading it out for the horses grunts his answer. "Well it ain't chicken shit Jack."

"There's work to be done and we're stuck rounding up cattle that ain't ours , digging a grave for a man we never met and you and your damn brother have your heads up in the clouds over that girl whose caused us nothing but trouble from the start." The man in the tan hat and red neckerchief around his face continues his rant. "I wish he never saw her in the first place." 

The youngest McElroy throws down the pitchfork in a rage.  
"Bite your damn tongue Jack. If Phil didn't find Miss Therese she'd be dead and you know it. I don't know what the hell has gotten you so fired up. You making it out like she's responsible for the damn cattle wrecking the place. Like she's a curse or something."

"Hell , maybe she is. Maybe Rix was telling the truth for once of the baby she gave away and now we're all being punished for taking her in " Jack scoffs while still shoveling the manure into a wheelbarrow. He then feels something crack across his skull and he falls to his knees , dropping the shovel. He moves his hand to the back of his head and feels something wet on his fingers. Bringing his hand in front of his face he blinks , seeing the red on it. "You.... little bastard." He then tumbles over.

Dan is standing there heaving while still holding a leg of the stool that broke across the Foreman's head. He stares unblinking at the unmoving man and then realising what he had done drops the broken piece to the ground and takes off running out of the barn.


	41. Chapter 41

Phil walks into the barn and swallows hard. "What the hell did you do little brother?"

Dan pace's back and forth in a sweat. His hands in his hair. "I think I killed him. Phil I killed Jack. I just know I did. What the hell are we going to do?" 

The oldest McElroy kneels down and rolls the unmoving man onto his back and lowers his ear to his friends chest and listens. "I think his still breathing. Help me get him to the bunkhouse." 

The youngest McElroy stops his pacing and looks down at his brother and unconscious friend. "What do we tell Miss Carol? What if he dies Phil? We ain't no doctors." 

"Just shut up and let me think." Phil snaps and rubs his face roughly. "No , we ain't no doctors but his going to need one." He then scratches his head before shaking it. "I'm going to have to go fetch the doctor.... I'll tell him , Jack had an accident...fell off his horse or something." He then looks around the barn and points to the upper landing. "Or fell from up there." 

Dan gulps and looks up. He then nods his head. "He fell. It was an accident."


	42. Chapter 42

Carol stands outside the bunkhouse with a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders , watching as the oldest McElroy rides away into the setting sun. "God , what next?"

Therese places a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Carol. "

The older woman shakes her head but places her hand on top of the hand on her shoulder. "What are you apologizing for Therese? You're not responsible for this. It's just...an unfortunate accident nobody could of foreseen coming." The tired blonde then turns and looks inside at her foreman in his bunk with the bandage she wrapped around his head. "Dan , is just so shaken up by it." She releases the hand after giving a gentle squeeze. 

The young woman swallows hard and removes her hand. "Dan said that jack....has feelings for you."

Carol sighs heavily. "Yes , I've been aware of his feelings for a long time....but his never acted upon them and for that I have been grateful. His a hard worker though his temper and drinking can be a bit of a problem. But his loyal and never caused any harm. I would trust him with my life."

Therese shifts nervously. "Do you... have feelings for him?" The young woman can't help question.

The ranch owner shakes her head. She then face's the younger woman. "Don't you think I would be by his side right now?..... Holding his hand and weeping if I did?" She then notices the young woman shiver and she takes her shawl from around her shoulders and wraps it around Therese. "I held my husband's hand and I wept for him.... I held you and I wept with you.....I loved my husband , very much....but what I feel for you now....it doesn't compare in the slightest Therese." She then pulls the younger woman closer to her and brushes her lips gently against the softest lips she's ever known.


	43. Chapter 43

Carol sits on her daughter's bed and strokes her hair gently. 

"Mama , will Jack be alright?" The little girl tucked in her bed questions softly while gazing up at her mother. 

The mother sighs heavily. "I sure hope so sweet pea. All we can do is make Jack as comfortable as possible and keep watch over him until Phil comes back with the doctor. He'll know what to do."

"Will he know Jack has a thick head?"

Carol blinks a few times in confusion. "A thick head? What are you talking about sweetheart?" 

"That's what Dan said. He said Jack has a thick head." The child explains to her mother.

The ranch owner can't help but roll her eyes. "I think Jack's head is normal in size baby , what Dan said...well that's just an expression Rindy. You'll understand when you get older." She gives a soft smile and then leans back against the head board.   
"This is why Mama worries about you so much when you're outside playing and I can't see you." She strokes her thumb over a soft warm cheek. "It's very easy to get hurt."

"Or a bad man can take me away.... just like Therese."

The mother swallows hard and looks away towards the window.  
Her stomach churning and her heart feeling like it's being squeezed in her chest.


	44. Chapter 44

Dan takes off his hat as he walks into the bunkhouse.  
"How's he doing?"

Therese who is sitting by the injured man's side shakes her head. "I don't know. He hasn't moved or made a sound."

The young man racked with guilt pulls up a chair beside the young lady and sits down. His fingers fidgeting nervously with his brown hat. "Miss Therese , there's something I gotta ask ya......was there a baby?. A baby you don't have anymore? 

Therese's eyes go wide and she stares at the young man. "Why are you asking me such a question?"

The young man with sorrow in his deep brown eyes looks at his unconscious friend. "Jack said... before he fell...Dan shifts awkwardly in the chair. "He said , Jerry Rix mentioned something about a baby you gave away."

Therese stands up abruptly and without thinking slaps the young man across the face. "I did no such thing." 

The young man holds his stinging face and watches as the now angry young lady hurries out of the bunkhouse. "Wait Miss Therese." He gets up and hurries after her but stops in his tracks when his met with steel blue eyes that are blazing and belonging to his boss lady who has her arms wrapped around the sobbing young woman who is clinging onto her tightly. Realising she must of been just outside and heard every word. "I'm sorry , I just...

"Stay in there and don't come out till the doctor arrives." Carol practically growls at the shakin young man. 

Therese , whose face is burried in the older woman's chest , shakes her head and lifts her face. "Carol , I never.....there was a baby...but...her chin trembles as tears roll down her flushed cheeks.

"Shhh , you don't have to talk about this right now or explain anything." Carol gently pushes hair back from the distruaght woman's face and without a care or second thought kisses Therese firmly on the trembling lips. 

Dan blinks rapidly at what he is witnessing. He had his suspicions about the feelings the two women had for each other but to see it , right in front of him was still a shock.

Therese whimpers and searches the warm blue eyes gazing into her tear filled eyes. 

Carol moves her lips to Therese's head then the warmth in her eyes is replaced once again with steel cold hardness as she turns her attention back to the young man standing there with his mouth agape. "As for you. What else is being said or going on around here I'm not aware of?"

The young man trembles under the ranch owner's icy stare. "I , I ordered barbed wire while we were in town. Jack told me to." 

The ranch owner grits her teeth. Her eyes move to the bunkhouse. "Come on darling , let's go inside the house." She gently urges the crying young lady away and keeps her arm around her as they head back towards the house.


End file.
